starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amienemigos/Galería
Galería S2E19 Diaz Household exterior at sunset.png S2E19 Marco Diaz using his laptop.png S2E19 Star Butterfly pokes into Marco's bedroom.png S2E19 Star Butterfly tangled in Christmas lights.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'can't help right now'.png S2E19 Star Butterfly 'who's Mackie Hand-'.png S2E19 Marco looking at movie marathon online ad.png S2E19 Online ad for Mackie Hand movie marathon.png S2E19 Marco mourning the death of Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Marco Diaz waiting for his laptop to load.png S2E19 Marco Diaz inhaling deep through the nose.png S2E19 Marco Diaz slams his face on his keyboard.png S2E19 Star Butterfly asks Marco what's wrong.png S2E19 Mackie Hand movie marathon is sold out.png S2E19 Star Butterfly comforting Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity'.png S2E19 Star Butterfly 'I'm sure there's a chance'.png S2E19 Giant wall of fire appears in Marco's room.png S2E19 Shadowy figure appears in the wall of fire.png S2E19 Tom appears licking ice cream.png S2E19 Tom says 'what's up' to Star and Marco.png S2E19 Star and Marco shocked to see Tom.png S2E19 Star Butterfly 'what are you doing here-'.png S2E19 Tom 'wondering if we could hang out'.png S2E19 Star Butterfly refusing to hang out with Tom.png S2E19 Tom 'I meant with Marco'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz considerably surprised.png S2E19 Marco Diaz refusing to hang out with Tom.png S2E19 Tom 'okay then'.png S2E19 Tom 'I'll just find somebody else'.png S2E19 Tom reveals movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Marco Diaz tells Tom to wait.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you're a fan of Mackie Hand-'.png S2E19 Tom 'I'm a super fan'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'why do you want to go with me-'.png S2E19 Tom 'we connected that one time'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you kidnapped me'.png S2E19 Tom 'I've been a little aggro in the past'.png S2E19 Tom apologizes to Marco for his past actions.png S2E19 Tom promising not to lose his temper.png S2E19 Marco Diaz pulling Star Butterfly aside.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what is he up to-'.png S2E19 Star Butterfly 'you should go with him'.png S2E19 Star Butterfly 'trying to bury the hammer'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz correcting Star 'hatchet'.png S2E19 Tom getting Marco's attention.png S2E19 Tom 'the other side of town'.png S2E19 Tom levitating the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Close-up on Mackie Hand movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Marco Diaz in awe of the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Marco Diaz walking to Tom's demon carriage.png S2E19 Tom's carriage interior.png S2E19 Marco Diaz impressed by Tom's carriage.png S2E19 Tom 'let me just give you a tour'.png S2E19 Tom 'giddyup, skeleton horse!'.png S2E19 Skeleton horse rearing up on its hind legs.png S2E19 Tom gives Marco a tour of his carriage.png S2E19 Marco Diaz pointing at a white tiger.png S2E19 White tiger licking itself in lounge chair.png S2E19 White tiger staring blankly at Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom showing Marco to his carriage lounge.png S2E19 Marco Diaz sitting in the lounge throne.png S2E19 Tom offers refreshments to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Cereal tray materializes into Marco's lap.png S2E19 Marco Diaz setting the cereal tray aside.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you're being super nice to me'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what's this really all about-'.png S2E19 Tom nervously rubbing the back of his neck.png S2E19 Tom 'just a huge fan of Mackie Hand'.png S2E19 Marco 'your favorite Mackie Hand movie'.png S2E19 Tom trying to think of an answer.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'the first thing about kung-fu'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz about to leave Tom's carriage.png S2E19 Tom telling Marco Diaz to wait.png S2E19 Tom explaining to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom 'I have two favorites'.png S2E19 Tom naming Mackie Hand movie titles.png S2E19 Tom 'gonna have to go with the original'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'that is the best one'.png S2E19 Tom 'the original in Swedish'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I guess you do like stuff'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz apologizes to Tom.png S2E19 Tom accepting Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E19 Tom 'I don't have many friends'.png S2E19 Two teenage boys appear in a hot rod.png S2E19 Tom getting mad at the teenagers.png S2E19 Tom losing his temper.png S2E19 Marco Diaz notices Tom getting mad.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you think you guys are fast-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz puts an arm around Tom.png S2E19 Tom calling the teenage boys chicken.png S2E19 Teenagers shocked by Tom's challenge.png S2E19 Teenagers addressing each other.png S2E19 Teenage boy 2 'you're on, punk!'.png S2E19 Streetlight changing to green.png S2E19 Teenage boys' hot rod speeds down the street.png S2E19 Tom and Marco watch the boys take off.png S2E19 Tom 'I'll show them!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz telling Tom to wait.png S2E19 Tom and Marco see the police arrive off-screen.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'those guys are going to jail'.png S2E19 Teenage boys sitting in a police car.png S2E19 Tom and Marco pass police car looking innocent.png S2E19 Tom laughing loudly.png S2E19 Tom 'more fun than obliterating people'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'one of my favorite songs'.png S2E19 Tom 'isn't that a song by Love Sentence-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz looking embarrassed.png S2E19 Tom 'come with me'.png S2E19 Curtain pulling back in front of Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Marco in awe of Tom's Love Sentence shrine.png S2E19 Tom's shrine to Love Sentence.png S2E19 Tom 'a vintage five-disc CD player'.png S2E19 Tom playing a Love Sentence CD.png S2E19 Loudspeakers start playing Awesome Feeling.png S2E19 Tom and Marco riding a tiger.png S2E19 Tom and Marco riding the white tiger.png S2E19 Tom picking up giant candy container.png S2E19 Marco pouring soda in the candy container.png S2E19 Marco pouring candy into Tom's mouth.png S2E19 Marco Diaz eating a bowl full of candy.png S2E19 Marco Diaz having a sugar rush.png S2E19 Marco and Tom dancing to Love Sentence.png S2E19 Marco Diaz doing a midair karate kick.png S2E19 Tom tumbling through the air.png S2E19 White tiger jumping into the air.png S2E19 Photo booth in Tom's carriage.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco in Love Sentence merch.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco singing Love Sentence.png S2E19 Photo of Tom, Marco, and white tiger.png S2E19 Photograph of Tom and Marco.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco posing back to back.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco falling over.png S2E19 Photo of Marco Diaz falling over.png Friendenemies HD.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco together.png S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco laughing.png S2E19 Tom and Marco Diaz laughing together.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I'm actually having a good time'.png S2E19 Tom wants to skip the movie marathon.png S2E19 Marco Diaz remembers the movie marathon.png S2E19 Marco Diaz checks the time on his phone.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'it starts in ten minutes-!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz running to the carriage door.png S2E19 Locks and chains appear on the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz unable to open the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'can you unlock the door-'.png S2E19 Tom 'I can't let you leave yet'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'we're gonna be late'.png S2E19 Tom 'couldn't we just chill here'.png S2E19 Tom 'four and a half minutes'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'seriously, let me go'.png S2E19 Tom puts a hand on Marco Diaz's shoulder.png S2E19 Tom looking deadly serious.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what is wrong with you-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz demands Tom to let him go.png S2E19 Tom exploding in anger.png S2E19 Marco Diaz shocked by Tom's anger.png S2E19 Tom floats menacingly toward Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom's anger and flames fade away.png S2E19 White tiger with whistle in its mouth.png S2E19 Brian removing his tiger disguise.png S2E19 Brian 'that's an instant fail for you'.png S2E19 Brian pointing at his watch.png S2E19 Tom begging Brian for a second chance.png S2E19 Marco Diaz asking what's going on.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I cleaned your litter box'.png S2E19 Brian explains the situation to Marco.png S2E19 Brian showing an anger management badge.png S2E19 Anger management badge in Brian's hand.png S2E19 Marco Diaz becoming upset.png S2E19 Tom angrily snapping at Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom 'all you care about are'.png S2E19 Tom 'your precious karate movie tickets'.png S2E19 Tom holding the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Marco Diaz gasping with shock.png S2E19 Tom tearing up the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Tom burning the tickets to cinders.png S2E19 Marco watches the tickets go up in flames.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'are you kidding me-!'.png S2E19 Tom surprised by Marco Diaz's outburst.png S2E19 Marco Diaz angrily confronting Tom.png S2E19 Marco Diaz backs Tom into a corner.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you're a jerk and a liar!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I was dumb enough'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz about to kick the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz kicks the carriage door open.png S2E19 Marco Diaz enraged by Tom's lies.png S2E19 Tom begging Marco not to leave.png S2E19 Tom calling out to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'too little, too late!'.png S2E19 Marco 'my second favorite Love Sentence song'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz leaving into the night.png S2E19 Tom starts singing Too Little Too Late.png S2E19 Tom singing 'you are my angel'.png S2E19 Tom singing 'my beautiful dove'.png S2E19 Brian joins in the song on keytar.png S2E19 Marco singing 'we spiraled high on a gust of love'.png S2E19 Tom singing 'I knew right from the start'.png S2E19 Tom and Marco singing a duet.png S2E19 Marco singing 'the day you broke my heart'.png S2E19 Marco singing Too Little Too Late.png S2E19 Marco vocalizes the last notes of Too Little Too Late.png S2E19 Tom watches Marco Diaz leave.png S2E19 Tom watching Marco Diaz walk away.png S2E19 Tom channeling his demon powers.png S2E19 Tom conjuring a wall of flames.png S2E19 Marco Diaz looking back at Tom.png S2E19 Tom performs a demonic ritual.png S2E19 Tom performing a demonic ritual.png S2E19 Marco Diaz witnessing Tom's demonic ritual.png S2E19 Tom chanting in a demonic language.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what a drama queen'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz feeling the earth shake.png S2E19 Earth cracking beneath Marco Diaz's feet.png S2E19 Marco Diaz dodging geysers of fire and smoke.png S2E19 Marco watches something rise from the ground.png S2E19 Coffin rising out of the ground.png S2E19 Marco Diaz looking up at the risen coffin.png S2E19 Tom finishing his demonic ritual.png S2E19 Tom falling to the ground.png S2E19 Marco Diaz sees the coffin start to glow.png S2E19 Coffin emitting powerful energy.png S2E19 Mackie Hand's coffin explodes.png S2E19 Mackie Hand's skeleton.png S2E19 Mackie Hand's skeleton glowing bright.png S2E19 Marco Diaz in complete awe.png S2E19 Mackie Hand rises from the dead.png S2E19 Mackie Hand 'took quite a tumble there'.png S2E19 Mackie 'too far behind shooting schedule'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz excited to meet Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Marco Diaz bowing to Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Mackie Hand 'you must be the new P.A.'.png S2E19 Mackie Hand shaking Marco Diaz's hand.png S2E19 Marco Diaz completely starstruck.png S2E19 Marco 'wish I had something for you to sign'.png S2E19 Mackie Hand 'I got you covered'.png S2E19 Mackie Hand pulls out his own rib bone.png S2E19 Mackie Hand autographing Marco's forehead.png S2E19 Marco overjoyed to get Mackie Hand's autograph.png S2E19 Tom regaining consciousness.png S2E19 Marco Diaz touched by Tom's gesture.png S2E19 Marco and Tom making amends.png S2E19 Skeleton horse arrives at the movie theater.png S2E19 Marco, Tom, and Mackie exiting the carriage.png S2E19 Marco, Tom, and Mackie arrive to the movie theater.png S2E19 Marco Diaz asks ticket vendor for three tickets.png S2E19 Ticket vendor pointing to 'SOLD OUT' sign.png S2E19 Marco Diaz introducing Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Ticket vendor 'nice costume'.png S2E19 Ticket vendor 'no one gets in without a ticket'.png S2E19 Ticket vendor pushing Mackie off the premises.png S2E19 Mackie angrily turns to face the ticket vendor.png S2E19 Mackie Hand narrowing his eye sockets.png S2E19 Mackie Hand punches out the ticket vendor.png S2E19 Marco and Tom utterly shocked.png S2E19 Mackie Hand ready to fight.png S2E19 Theater security running up to Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Mackie Hand kicks a security guard.png S2E19 Mackie Hand punches a security guard.png S2E19 Mackie Hand punches two security guards.png S2E19 Marco and Tom eat cereal and watch Mackie Hand.png S2E19 Tom 'this guy's for real'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I still don't like you'.png S2E19 Tom 'I still don't like you too'.png Póster Promocional Friendenemies.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios